Laundry treating appliances, such as clothes washers, refreshers, and non-aqueous systems, may have a configuration based on a rotating drum that defines a treating chamber in which laundry items are placed for treating. The drum of the laundry treating appliance may be rotated at a high rate of speed. At such high speeds, an imbalance may result in unacceptable vibratory movement of the drum and the entire laundry treating appliance. The tub and drum may move enough such that the tub reaches the limit of its suspension and/or contacts the surrounding cabinet structure, referred to as a “hit,” with consequent noise and possible damage.